


It May Be The Stars

by BetsyByron



Series: Collected wee fics [7]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen, Kid Fic, Magic, Moonlight, Short, Snow, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyByron/pseuds/BetsyByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny story of boy meets girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It May Be The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something short and sweet to celebrate AO3 1 Million :)  
> Congrats all writers and let's keep it coming!

Jack turned left, and right. There was no one else in the empty, snow-covered garden in front of the castle; the girl was looking straight at him. She could see him. She could see him, and she wasn’t saying anything. Should _he_ be saying anything?

Then he noticed her bare feet, her nightgown, as if she had walked straight out of bed to dance under the moonlight. Oh. Jack let his shoulders fall in disappointment. She was a ghost, then. Invisible, like him, a spirit of winter.

Like him, though? Could it mean he had a playmate now? Maybe he could take her with him, ride the wind to all those places where there was so much fun to be had.

“What are you thinking?”

The voice startled him – it was firm, slightly amused, and so very real. He approached carefully, barely touching the ground, as if he was afraid she would disappear with a sudden move, like a mirage or a wild animal. The girl raised a hand, poked her own cheek. Her hair was blond, almost white though not as white as Jack’s, but her cheeks were full-fleshed and rosy. Maybe she was alive after all.

“I’m real.” She said as if she had read his thoughts. “You look like you’ve never seen another child before.”

“It’s more the other way round.” Jack replied, trying not to sound bitter about it.

“I’m Elsa.” The girl introduced herself, holding out her little hand.

Jack took it without thinking, if only to feel if she really was solid, and he felt a frosty bite from where their skins got in contact. Elsa jerked her hand back at the same time as he did, looking as shocked as he felt.

“That was _cold_!” Her voiced expressed a deep surprise.

“It was.” Jack confirmed. “I’d never felt cold before.” Not in a very long time anyway.

“Neither had I!” Elsa shared gleefully. “Who are you?”

“My name is Jack Frost.” Jack bowed half-mockingly.

“Oh, as in the stories?” Elsa smiled. “No wonder then. You’re like, Winter itself.”

She seemed delighted by that fact.

“Who are _you_?” Jack wondered out loud. “You can see me, you don’t seem troubled by the snow, but you’re…human, sort of…”

Elsa wriggled her fingers, and a spray of icy patterns and snowflakes burst upwards.

“The cold never bothered me.” She said.

“Wow!” Jack jumped on his stick to follow the snowflakes up, giving another little push, so they whirled above their head and snowed back down. “This is amazing!”

Elsa blinked, looking up to him.

“Really?” She said hesitantly. “You’re not…scared of me?”

“Scared?” Jack laughed, came down, and created a bouquet of delicate, excruciatingly minute snow flowers with both his hands. It floated in front of Elsa, who looked at it with wonder.

“Is this for me?” She asked.

“For the prettiest Ice Princess.” Jack grinned.

“Cheesy.” Elsa chuckled. But she took the offering.

“So there’s magic in this realm.” Jack commented, looking around. “It’s actually the first time I’ve been here. There always seemed to be plenty of snow in the winter, no real job for me. I can see why, now.”

“I don’t make it snow.” Elsa defended herself. “I mean.” She amended, shuffling, looking at her feet. “Not when it’s not already snowing. I just add to it so there’s enough for all the kids to build snowmen.”

And sometimes outside of winter months, before, with Anna. She doesn’t mention that to her new friend, because it’s too sad, and she’s excited right now. Maybe next time. Next time sounds amazing in more ways than one.

“How cool of you.” Jack smiled, pun obviously intended. “So. How much can you actually do, princess?”

From there, it spirals into a contest of abilities, which none of them really tries to win – by the end of it, they are laughing too hard in the imprint of their respective snow angels to care anyway.

Their hands bumped against each other, across the expanse of snow, and they linked their fingers together, still surprised and delighted by the tingling of coldness they could feel on each other’s skin, and grinning so widely their cheeks hurt.

“It’s almost dawn.” Elsa said, trying not to bring down the moment in spite of that comment. She felt lightheaded with the excitement of new friendships and next-times.

“It’s almost Spring.” Jack retorted, and it sounded less like an ending than it sounds like a promise, a strange manner of expressing how much he had enjoyed that night, the first of its kind and hopefully not the last.

Elsa only smiled in return.

“Not quite yet.” She contested. “I’ll let you know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a second part sometime in the future (mine and theirs), set when they're older :) (well, Elsa at any rate!)


End file.
